Of Skullz and Broken Hearts
by TheItachiSpazz
Summary: I remeber the terrified face on my lover as the lights came closer, his screams as the collision took place, the darkness that followed, and the heartache when I woke up in the hospital to find him dead... SasuNaru fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This story just kind of came to me because of boredom and I've had a writer's block all summer really. So sorry for not updating One Night in Darkness...but now I bring you this story! Please enjoy and review!

Naruto Shippuuden Abridged Site:  
/

_**Of Skullz and Broken Hearts**_

**Sasuke's POV**

**(A/N what is in '...' is what Sasuke says)**

They say the thing you remember most from an accident is the lights coming straight at you. That's not what I remember. No...I remember the terrified face on my lover as the lights came closer, his screams as the collision took place, the darkness that followed, and the heartache when waking up in the hospital to find him dead.

I later returned to my now lonely apartment and begin the days of shutting myself out from the world. The only time I made contact with people was for his funeral that the village was so nice to prepare. I cried in public on that day, but I knew only he ever deserved that honor. So I gave it to him...and only him.

Though the tears didn't stop there. I returned home and sank down to the floor allowing the hot tears to continue to roll down my face. Thoughts of suicide began to cloud my mind.

"So he hasn't changed at all?"

Who's voice was that?

"I see...I'll talk to him a bit then."

Naruto? No it can't be him. He's dead.

"Hey Sasuke...I can't wait until I can see your onyx eyes again."

'But you're dead...Naruto are you telling me to kill myself?'

"I can't wait for the day you come back to me Sasuke. I'm sorry about the fight."

'Fight...? You mean the one we had before the accident?'

"I hope you can forgive me and I realize you were right...Just please Sasuke come home...I'll return another time."

'Naruto...?'

no reply came.

'Wait Naruto come back!! Don't leave me!!'

When no reply came once again I gave up and waited. But time seemed to be at a stand still. Every second seemed like ages. My mind trailed off from the thoughts to suicide back to the accident. It was ALL my fault. Why is it so hard to breathe? More hot tears? I find this place suddenly too big and pull my knees close to my chest to ease the space...empty space...

'Naruto, why did you have to leave me? My heart, it hurts!'

A loud beeeeeep noise reached my ears.

"What's happening to him?!"

He's crying?

'Why are you crying?'

No reply came...I decided that that's how it would be and my feet started to carry me. My body brought me to the bathroom and moved of it's own will. A Kunai? Blood? My blood! I needed more... As I drew the blade down my pale arm I wondered if it carry out the pain... and the guilt with it. Black, nothing. That's all.

_**End of Chapter**_

Okay...For one thing my sister helped me with this because she's the one that reads the cutter emo fanfics...As for the title...and the whole story came about because of her sweat shirt with skullz and broken hearts on it...and it makes her feel awesome...Please review and tell me what you think... Sorry for the long rant...

-Michi


	2. Chapter 2

Okay now I know I said it would be in a few days but with my procrastination and some lack of motivation it has taken longer and with school this is probably the earliest I could get it out...I should be updating One Night in Darkness soon too but no promises

Enjoy

_**Of Skullz and Broken Hearts The Final Chapter**_

_**Normal point of view**_

In the waiting room a blond boy waits. The news could be either good or bad. He prefers the first. It's been seven years since the accident. Those years seemed to go by so slow and much of them spent at work or in the hospital. The apartment that he calls home was only occupied by him...Now

Earlier that day he found himself walking into the hospital during visiting hours and straight to room 604. There he sat in silence and watched his lover sleep while the beep noise from the machines pulled at his heart. He heard them too much for too long. _Wake up please..._ He thinks while kneels down by the bed with a single raven haired boy in it. He sat there for hours and talked to the boy a bit... Soon he got hungry and walked out to get a snack and when he returned he didn't hear the usual.

Instead it was a long prolonged single beeeeeeeeep and the doctors were rushing in.

"What's happening to him?!" The blond screams, but had been ushered to the waiting room to sit there and wait.

And worry. Can't forget that.

"Sasuke please be okay..." He put his hands to his eyes. "After all these years you can't die. You just can't...Wake up please..."

He couldn't take it anymore and stopped fighting sleep from the hours rigorously passing by into night. Sleep was the only thing that would keep him sane and a bit more calm. So he laid down on the couch in the waiting room and slowly fell asleep.

It was morning by the time he woke up and he only woke up because of a doctor shaking him awake.

"You may go back to him now. He's fine." With that the doctored walked away and Naruto ran back to room 604.

The steady beeps were back and hearing it gave some sense of relief to the blond. He walks over to the bed and kneels down once again and starts lightly rubbing the raven's hand. In doing so some slight movement came from the boy.

"Sasuke?"

When more movement from the raven came the blonds eyes light up.

"Sasuke?!"

Onyx eyes slowly opened and took in his surroundings, landing last on Naruto.

"Is this heaven? Am I dead?"

"Sasuke what are you talking about."

"You were killed in the accident...and I think I killed myself over it..."

"Sasuke...You've been in a comma for seven years."

_**End of Chapter and Story**_

Okay you guys can make up what ever happens after that but yeah...If you need it explained then message me OR review. I hope you all liked it .

-Michi


End file.
